


花魁

by GlassesO



Category: yunho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesO/pseuds/GlassesO
Summary: [R18]三目町的那个独一无二的花魁，终于要巡游了。
Relationships: MobxYun
Kudos: 4





	花魁

**Author's Note:**

> 路人x允浩，也可看做是你/我/ta x允  
> 有明显的性过程描写

三目町是一条临河的长街，相较其他的街道略微宽出那么一些。街道两侧是整齐的二层木楼，无论是屋檐还是门框都漆成鲜艳的大红色，门楼装饰华丽繁复，厚厚的木门上绘制着艳丽的花团。这些木楼大多制式相似，一楼的一侧，是一人高的细栅格窗，窗户后头是厚重的帘子，层层叠叠遮挡着房内的光景。  
街道装扮得很是漂亮，然而在清晨大多都紧闭着大门，行人也少有出入，只有几家卖小食糕点的店家会早些开门，不过也不着急生意，反而站在铺子前抽起烟来，悠哉游哉的模样，直到太阳西斜，橙红色的余晖洒满三目町，两旁的红楼才算开了张。仿佛是太阳落进了这里，楼里点起了蜡烛灯火通明，整条街这才逐渐喧闹了起来。那些平日里紧闭的大门敞亮地打开，金光闪闪的中庭闲散的坐着或站着一些武士一般的男人，看到楼上下来一位穿着深色和服的中年女人，男人们赶紧站起来向她行礼。女人看他们一眼，便走到侧边的房间进去催促，里面便响起了嬉闹的笑声，而这正是藏在细栅格窗那布帘后的房间。  
听到悉索的动静和笑闹声，街上的男人便停下一些，等着那重重布帘拉开，而这过程总是令人心焦的：笑声逐渐停下，随后便是轻柔的脚步声和衣料摩擦的声音，幽香便飘出来，愈来愈浓，而当房里所有的声音都静下来，重重的布帘便“唰”地一下拉开，明亮的房里就坐满了身着华服的女子，笑脸盈盈地看着栅格窗外的男人们，媚眼如丝地打量着那一张张满是欲望地脸。  
是了，三目町是一条花街，大小花屋沿街开设，人不少，却也称不上是行人如织。但这天，三目町却挤满了熙熙攘攘的人群，不少游女艺妓也攀着客人的手臂，伸长了脖子，望着落樱屋的方向，只因为三目町最大的游女屋的花魁今晚便要巡游。  
人人都听说过，落樱屋新选的花魁美丽可人，三目町没有哪一家的艺妓能与之相比，然而流传最多的，却说这花魁，是一个男人。  
男人又怎么比得上女人漂亮？然而得幸见过的却直摇头，说这新花魁风情万种，许是桃树成精化了人形。正争论不下，只见落樱屋里鱼贯而出几个男人点着纸灯笼领头出来，街上便安静了许多，只听见木屐划过地板和咔哒的落地声，屏风后走出两道人影来，一个是身着蓝羽织的下人，而搭着他肩头缓缓迈步的，则是身着华服的花魁。  
灯影摇曳，他慢条斯理地踱步出去，就如他被教导的那样，好让每一双眼睛都能贪婪地仔细打量他一番。一双乌黑的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，还有那樱粉的小嘴和唇上一颗小巧的痣。他走得缓慢，于是那些目光就黏附在他的身上，有的下流，有的嫉妒，更多的则是好奇，像是要扒下他的衣服一样，顺着裸露出的脖颈和衣服的间隙探进去，随着光影的变换舔舐他的皮肤。他被这目光惊吓到了，可他还得若无其事地走下去，顺着长长的三目町，伴着咔哒咔哒的脚步和挥之不去的目光走下去。  
他没有姓名，只有一个艺名称作允。年幼的时候家里突生变故，他求着落樱屋的妈妈留下他，白净的小脸哭得一团糟。妈妈只看着他，等他抽噎着平静下来，妈妈才放下烟斗，问他：“你能侍奉男人吗？”说着还做了个下流的手势解释。他愣了一会儿，反应过来后羞得面皮通红，低着头不说话，良久才点点头，拿自己换了一个活下去的机会。  
现在他走到了茶屋，那些目光便追随着他到了茶屋；他转身，那些目光就攀附着他的衣角；他侧过脸看一眼人群，那些目光就惊跳着躲开，待他转头又偷偷黏着上来。当他进到茶屋时，这街上的男人便全是他的信徒，而他的心也不再惊跳如一只兔子。跨过茶屋的门槛，允略略偏过头伫立一会儿，听得身后低声的惊叹，这才进门去了。  
人群就散了去，而茶屋里，允则端坐在男人身边，带着客套的笑容柔声劝酒，倾身时露出白皙的锁骨，男人的视线就被吸引过去，向着胸腹望过去。“真是多谢您照顾了，”允对上那人的眼睛，一手搭上他的手臂轻抚过去，“不如我先去准备？”  
当再次拉开门的时候，允已经换下了一身繁复的和服，深紫色的浴衣衬得他愈发白净。男人显然有些难耐，还没等他坐下就将他拉入怀中想要一亲芳泽，却被他按住了肩膀，“怎么这么急躁。长夜漫漫，难道要囫囵过去吗？”猫抓一样挠过男人的下巴，允翻身跨坐在男人身上，俯身拿鼻尖去蹭他的脸颊，“更何况，我开心了您才能开心不是吗？”他安抚性地亲了亲男人，感受到大腿上压着的阴茎狠狠跳动了两下，不由得笑了出来。  
像个毛头小子一样，真有趣。允暗自吐了吐舌头，撑着男人的小腹坐起来，挺翘的屁股贴着阴茎磨蹭扭动，眼见着男人情难自己的模样，允恶劣地向后一坐，“千万别射那么快啊，先生。”  
撩起下摆，大张着双腿磨蹭着勃起的阴茎，允将那根粗硬的东西握在手里，恭维出声：“和本人一样的雄伟呢。”说着便垂下头，似是要将它纳入口中，却仅仅只是伸出舌头，在饱满的顶部舔舐一圈，两根手指环成一圈，顺着龟头向下一滑，捁住根部，另一手则是揉捏着半硬的柱身，小口吮吸着顶端不断冒出的清液体，嫣红的舌头时隐时现，时不时舔去蹭在嘴角的粘液。男人显然是受不住这样的刺激，按着允后脑的手也用了些劲，催促着快些进入他温暖的口腔。  
非但没有含入，反而放开了阴茎的允直起身，向前探了探身子脱下浴衣，将胸前饱满的乳肉贴了上去。柔软又温暖，男人伸手揉捏着那处的软肉，时而戏弄粉嫩的乳尖，引得允低声哼了出来，更加热情地贴着紫红的阴茎磨蹭着自己显出淡粉色的胸口，顾不得黏糊糊的前液色情的画在乳肉上。  
然而男人却并不满足于这样，坐起来伸手顺着腰身向下，向那温暖紧致的入口伸入了一根手指。不过进入一个指节，肠道就紧紧地吸附上来绞紧了手指，还有些湿润的感觉从指尖传来，男人颇有些惊喜地看着允，而允只是挑了挑眉，低头含住那根饱胀地阴茎，吞入大半，奈何他的嘴实在是太小，抵在喉咙上也仍有一些没办法照顾，只好手口并用，将那根大家伙舔舐得湿漉漉的。当男人的手指进入到第三根的时候，允攀着男人的肩膀半跪着，对着那根阴茎深深地坐了下去。  
阴茎破开了紧致的肠道抵到深处，允因此惊喘了出来，伏在男人肩头稍稍适应后就扭着腰律动起来，插进来的时候放松着全盘接纳，抽出的时候又紧紧吸允着不放，当顶部狠狠碾过那一点时就放出一声呻吟，婉转悦耳，像是一切都交付给了身下的阴茎，所有的欢愉和快意让他脚尖都在发颤。这耽于快感的模样极大取悦了男人，他搂着允细瘦的腰肢，托起又下压，反复折磨着那块儿脆弱的软肉，使得允咿咿呀呀地呻吟着，十根手指扣在他的肩头承欢。  
男人动得越来越快，允只觉得双腿酸软得跪不住，被男人翻身压在身下，从唇瓣到胸口细细亲吻了个遍，叼着乳尖又咬又舔，下身的阴茎也愈发深入，恨不得要和他融为一体。又拉开他的腿从脚踝一路亲吻到膝弯，末了还忍不住轻咬几下，留下一个花瓣样的粉红来。允抬脚抵着他的肩膀轻轻一推，还在体内的阴茎便滑了出来，不等男人发问，允趴在褥子上，抬起腰望了男人一眼，咬着手指一副难耐的模样，极尽勾人。  
扶着腰又捅进那个温柔乡，男人伏在允身上亲吻他的脊背，点点桃花延申到后颈，又含着他小巧的耳垂舔弄了一番，直到他哀叫着讨饶才放过他，随后便掐着他的腰来来回回地操干。允侧着脸低声叫着，服帖地由着男人照顾他的身体，从里到外都感到舒服和愉悦。  
第二天一早，允便要回到落樱屋去。男人站在茶屋门口看他，允颔首看他一眼，勾着唇一笑，迈步出去，男人的心思也就跟着他走了，就如同其他人一样，即使已经拥有他一晚，那哒哒的木屐声仍是魂牵梦萦。允依旧搭着下人的肩膀，穿过清晨的三目町回到落樱屋，随着一声落闩的声响，街上冷清了下来，只有茶屋前的男人还若有所失地虚望着允离开地方向。


End file.
